


He Talks to Angels

by liamthebastard



Series: Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Abuse Recovery, M/M, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas first met in an odd way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Talks to Angels

Dean and Cas first met, oddly enough, in an addiction recovery program. Dean was twenty seven and an alcoholic, Cas was twenty nine and popping prescription pain killers. Dean was there voluntarily, Cas was there under court mandate. When Dean first saw him, Cas was strung out on his own withdrawal. He was nearly buzzing, eyes watery and fingers twitching as he stroked the cross that hung around his neck. Dean had sat next to him and started talking, distracting Cas from his symptoms.

Dean got cleared to leave a few weeks later, but he made sure to come back and visit Cas. The shrink said it was helping him, that Cas's symptoms were gone and now he just needed a healthy environment to go to and he could be released. Without thinking, Dean volunteered, and Cas agreed instantly, eager to leave the rehab center. Dean got a list of things to keep an eye out for, starting a bit when he saw self-harm on the lost -Cas didn't seem like the type- but overall, it was pretty simple stuff. They were roommates a week after Cas was released.

As they lived together, Dean started to notice little things about Cas that weren't exactly... Usual. He always wore a small bracelet with a locket charm, the cross was never away from his neck, and while he'd told Dean he was an orphan, three weeks after moving in his parents came to visit. Cas shut the door in their face. He stumbled back into the living room, collapsing into the nearest chair in exhaustion.

“Thought you didn't have family," Dean said, trying not to sound angry. Cas looked up at him. 

“I don't. Those people... They aren't my family anymore," Cas said, and then he wouldn't say anything more, just opened the locket and stared at the contents. Dean came up behind him carefully, giving him time to close the locket if it was too private. Cas kept it open, and Dean saw that inside the locket was a lock of brown hair, short and soft-looking.

“Dean, do you believe in angels?" Cas asked suddenly. 

“I- don't really know what I believe, Cas," Dean said uncertainly.

“I do. This... It belonged to my baby brother, Samandriel. We got in a car accident a few years ago. He died on impact. I hope he's an angel. He was good enough to be one," Cas said sadly. The pieces slowly clicked for Dean.

“Is that when you got-"

“Yes." Cas hated the word addiction. He'd always interrupt or change the subject before it came up. This time Dean let it go, reaching out to pat soothingly at Cas's arm. The man startled at the contact, but relaxed a moment later. On impulse, Dean leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Cas's temple, hovering just long enough to feel his steady pulse through the thin skin before pulling back.

“It'll be alright," Dean said. Someday, maybe, he'd tell Cas about his mom, how she'd died too, sending his dad down into a spiral that Dean so neatly emulated. Maybe he'd tell him about how when Sam went away, Dean had nothing worth pretending for, so he'd let his demons and grief take him. Maybe someday, but today, Cas needed him. And it felt so good to be needed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay it's a series, see? I promise nothing though, since I've no idea where it's going. Title and fic inspired by She Talks to Angels by The Black Crows.


End file.
